1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatuses of using foramen catheter needle scope, and more particularly to a method and apparatuses of using foramen catheter needle scope to induce temporary blockade of sacral nerves.
The present invention pertains to an endoscopic video system attached to a foramen catheter needle scope, a catheter being introduced to the foramen of sacrum and administration of anesthetic agents via catheter through foramen of sacrum to block the sympathetic and parasympathetic nerve fibers of lower pelvis include sympathetic trunk, sympathetic ganglion, fibers of S2, S3, S4, parasympathetic or Nervi Erigentes, inferior hypo gastric nerve plexus, pelvic plexus and utero sacral nerve plexus, pudendal nerve and perineal nerve.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of painless or reduce pain techniques used in labor course include the following examples. Inhalation anesthesia is inhalation of evaporative gaseous product to induce systemic general anesthesia, which is considering dangerous to mother and body. Epidural anesthesia, is to introduce nerve blocking agents into epidural space, also has the disadvantages of immobilization when onset and dangerous of spinal shock to mother and body. Caudal block, pudendal block and local anesthesia can block pain while third stage and delivery of fetal head, few effect at first and second stage of uterine contraction pain. Paracervical block is to inject anesthetic agents along cervix to block the innervation of lower segment of uterus, usually failure to block the upper portion pain when uterine contract, and often dislodged of catheter when progress of labor or effacement of cervix changes.
Consequently, a safer technique to help women reduce pain or induce painless is always welcomed and to be improved upon.